Electronic documents, and in particular mark-up documents such as web pages, HTML documents, XML documents, etc., often have various text items which are not-directed to a main topic of the document (i.e., they are “off-topic”, etc.). Such text items can include navigational text such as menus, advertisements, notices, disclaimers, messaging/status feeds, markups, HTML code and more. When performing a text analysis on such documents relating to the main topic, these text items need to be stripped or otherwise filtered as they contain unnecessary information that negatively impacts the analysis and can require further processing resources if they are analyzed. Additionally, when making such documents available for review by a user the unnecessary information should be suppressed.